Tower of Life/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting started *Talk to Effigy at the Tower of Life which is South of East Ardougne. *Talk to Bonafido. Builder's Outfit Hard Hat *Talk to 'Black-eye'. *He will ask three questions. The answer are as follows: **How many nails does it take to make a rocking chair? - Three **What takes 3 planks, 3 cloth and 3 nails to make, and help remove light from a room - Torn curtains **I like fish and I want to put some in my garden, but I need a special water feature. What materials would I require? - 10 clay pieces Trousers *Talk to 'Gummy'. *Search the plants Southeast of the tower for the trousers. Shirt *Talk to 'The Guns'. *Give him a Beer. Boots *Talk to 'No fingers'. *Pickpocket the boots from him. Gaining Entry *Equip the Builder's costume and talk to Bonafido. *He will give a test of which the answers are as follows: **You've plenty of work to do, but you need a drink fast - what do you go for? - Tea **Now, let's hear you whistle! - Whistle for attention **What's a good sign that you need to repair your trowsers? - Your legs are getting a bit cold **What do you do if you cut your finger? - Carry on, it'll fix itself. Tower Repair *All of the items you need for the quest will be found on the ground floor of the tower in crates. **To fix the Pressure Machine you need four Coloured balls, three Metal sheets and four Valve wheels. **To fix the Pipe Machine you need six Rivets, four pipes and five Pipe rings. **To fix the Cage you need five Metal bars and four bottles of Binding fluid. Pressure Machine *Make sure you have four Coloured balls, three Metal sheets and four Valve wheels. *Go to the first floor. *Fix the Pressure Machine *Turn wheel one until the ball plugs the hole. *Turn wheel one all the way to the right. *Pull the left lever down. *Turn wheel two left until the ball plugs the hole. *Turn wheel two all the way to the right. *Turn wheel three right until the ball passes the hole. *Turn wheel three left to fill the hole. *Turn wheel three all the way to the right to fill the pipe. *Pull the right lever down. *Turn wheel four to the right until the ball passes the hole. *Turn wheel four left to fill the hole. *Turn wheel four all the way to the right. Pipe Machine *Make sure you have six Rivets, four pipes and five Pipe rings. *Go to the second floor. *At the pipe machine, the pipe pieces must be put into place using the arrows. *They will lock into place once they are in their correct place and only the biggest pipe needs to be rotated. The Cage *Make sure you have five Metal bars and four bottles of Binding fluid. *Go to the third floor. *Fix the cage by using the + and - signs to make the bars bigger or smaller and then fit them into place. *The bars will disappear if the size is incorrect. Homunculus *Exit the tower and talk to Effigy. *Go to the top of the tower. *Go back down and talk to Effigy. *Talk to Homunculus, on the third floor. *His mind must be pushed toward either magic or logic. Which one does not matter. *This can be done by answering his questions as follows: * How can I make fire appear at my fingertips? ** Logic - Get some logs and a tinderbox. ** Magic - With the aid of 5 fire runes. ** Neither - That's impossible! No one can do that! * How do dragons breathe fire? ** Neither - Not too sure, I've never seen it happen. ** Magic - With the help of the magical dragonstones! ** Logic - By ignition of gas in their belly as they exhale. * What do people do, day-in, day-out? **Magic - Runecraft, enchant jewellery, perform alchemy. ** Neither - Eat, sleep, nothing that exciting. ** Logic - Fletching, Crafting, Smithing. * What could I do with unwanted bones? **Logic - Bury them. ** Neither - I'd like to think you wouldn't be carrying bones around. ** Magic - Turn them into bananas or peaches! * What's the best way to travel? **Neither - I'm not really much of a traveller, sorry. ** Logic - Run, run as fast as you can. ** Magic - Depends where you are headed, but teleport spells are a safe bet. * I hear people whisper of potions... **Magic - Yes, you can make magic potions to boost your skills. ** Logic - People mix together ingredients in vials. The nutrients will help you. ** Neither - Yes, liquid-filled vials. Big deal. * How are rune stones created? **Magic - By harnessing the power of the gods! ** Neither - Never seen one personally. ** Logic - Take a rune stone to an altar and use a talisman. * Can people move things with the power of the mind? **Neither - Perhaps. I've never seen it myself, though. ** Magic - Yep, you can use the Telekinetic Grab spell. ** Logic - Sure. Use your brain to tell someone to move it! * How can I possibly exist? **Magic - Through the power of alchemy. ** Neither - It's beyond me! ** Logic - It's a simple case of combining materials. * Explain those flashing sparks that scared the alchemists. **Magic - You have special powers - no surprise seeing how you were created. ** Logic - Coincidence - there is a lot of loose metal around. ** Neither - Yeah, they were cool! Nice one. * I want to learn more - what should I study? **Logic - Try some Mining followed by Smithing. ** Magic - How about Magic and Runecrafting? ** Neither - That's up to you; depends on what you find interesting. * If I reach out far enough I can grab the sun. ** Neither - Don't be silly! You'd get burnt! ** Magic - Can't see why not, anything is possible. ** Logic - Well the sun is not actually there, it's where it used to be! * Am I a creature of magic or a creature of logic? **Logic - Everything has a reason, even if you don't know what it is. ** Neither - Probably a bit of both. ** Magic - Your very existence speaks of mystical forces. * Which do you believe in? ** Magic - Magic. ** Neither - I'm too laid back to really care, mate. ** Logic - Logic. Finishing up *Go to the ground floor of the tower. *Talk to Effigy. *Go to the tower's basement which is through a trap door on the Southern wall. *Talk to Homunculus. *Quest complete! Category:Tower of Life